


Monsters

by featherbrain



Series: Blaine Anderson-Stark [2]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, blaine anderson stark, young blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherbrain/pseuds/featherbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's afraid of the monsters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 in a series of oneshots based around the AU of Blaine Anderson being Tony Stark's son.

Blaine was curled up in bed, arm wrapped contently around his stuffed lion, thumb stuck soothingly in his mouth. He had just turned five a few weeks ago and so obviously (according to Blaine) he was no longer a little kid. This meaning that he didn’t need his bedroom light left on, he didn’t need Daddy to check under the bed for monsters, and he certainly didn’t need Daddy and Pepper to stay with him until he fell asleep (to stop the monsters under the bed –of course).

He started to regret that decision when he heard the creaking of floorboards –somebody was walking around. The urgent thoughts of terror entered Blaine’s mind. The monsters were coming to get him.

He should have got his Daddy to say the special rhyme which stopped the monsters under Blaine’s bed from getting out. Tony reassured Blaine every night that the monsters weren’t real and Blaine was only imagining them. But the monsters were never there when Blaine’s Daddy was in the room.  _Seriously, what monster would be silly enough to try and fight iron man_ , Blaine always argued back. Tony always smiled at that and pushed his fingers through Blaine’s hair affectionately _, You remember that kiddo,_ he always said _. Iron man will keep you safe._

He really should have said the special monster repelling rhyme, the noise was getting louder. Blaine held his lion tighter and pulled all of his blankets and pillows into the middle of the bed. He couldn’t have anything dangling over the edge of the bed in which the monsters could pull.

He was tempted to call for his Dad, maybe they could read a story book or something for a while, so the monsters get bored and tired. Maybe the monster will fall asleep and forget about trying to get Blaine. Maybe they’ll just be so scared of iron man that they just leave forever.

The floor boards are creaking again.

“Jarvis,” Blaine whispers.

“Yes Sir,” comes the reply.

“Can you scan for monsters, please,” Blaine said quietly.

After a few seconds Jarvis replies, “There are no monsters of any type present, Sir.”

This was reassuring to Blaine but that was before he heard more noises in the house. His Dad sometimes ignored Jarvis, so maybe Jarvis isn’t always right.

That was when he heard his Dad moan in pain. Blaine took a second to come to a decision on what to do, he could stay here in bed and hope the monsters don’t come for him, or he could be brave and go help his Daddy, who had obviously been hurt by the monsters.

He knew what iron man would do, iron man would be brave and go and help people. So that was what Blaine decided to do. He decided to just run to his Daddy’s room and hope the monsters weren’t as quick of a runner as he was.  _He was like the fifth fastest runner in his class_ , Blaine thought proudly. He could outrun these monsters and save his Dad.

He leaped out of bed and ran down the hallway, his feet racing and his breathing fast. He pushed open his Dad’s door and scanned the room for any monster that could have hurt his Daddy. There wasn’t a monster, there was only his Dad and Pepper sat on the edge of the bed, who had only just broken their heated kiss as the door was flung open.

“Blaine, what’s wrong?” Tony said.

“You okay Daddy, I heard the monsters hurt you.”

Tony looked at Blaine in confusion before it all clicked in his brain and his face took a slight crimson colour. “I’m fine Blaine, Daddy was just sitting with Pepper, no monsters were here kiddo.”

“What were you and Pepper doing?” Blaine asked, finding it strange that Daddy’s face had gone a bit pink and Pepper had gone beat red.

“I was giving Pepper a good night kiss.”

“Why?”

“Because you give people a good night kiss when you love them,” Pepper said with a small smile on her face. Then she cleared her throat and said, “I think we should all go to bed now it’s getting late.”

She then kneeled down and gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead before giving Tony a small peck on the lips, Causing Blaine to say “Eewwww!”

She giggled quietly before saying “that’s my goodnight kiss for the people I love.”

Tony scooped Blaine up and carried him back to his bed down the hallway.

“Daddy,” a small voice said. “Can you say the rhyme to make sure that monsters stay away.”

“Sure kiddo,” He said. “  _All monsters must let Blaine pass, or iron man will kick their ass.”_

Their was a shout from down the hall, “Tony that is not appropriate!”


End file.
